Fred
Fred is a Rust-Eze user who appears in Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama. He is rather hilarious, and a little mysterious. His bumper usually falls off when someone says his name, which is printed on his front license plate. Cars: Mater-National Championship Fred appears in Radiator Springs Circuit where he usually places 4th. In the cut scene, he overhears Lightning saying he'll give driving lessons to Philip though he thinks it's private racing lessons. Then Doc and Barry appear and start a race between the five. He also appears in all 9 Fuel Frenzy levels and all 4 Rustbucket Races, where he usually is slower. He also appears in Rustbucket Races as a CPU in arcade mode, he is not playable, but has been made playable through the use of mods on the PC version of the game. Cars: Race-O-Rama Fred competes in all 4 Smash Up races, again not playable. In some versions of the game, he has no rear bumper. Cars: Fast as Lightning Fred does not appear in the game, but some NPCs on the bleachers around the starting line of each track appear to be exactly the same car Fred is. Livery Fred's original livery is unknown, as he is cloaked in rust. A bit of blue can be seen, suggesting he was originally the same light blue as Mater. He also has a number of tears exposing his interior, and has a brightened rear bumper in the PS3 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. Personality Fred is a very hilarious character who tends to lose his front bumper/bottom jaw alot. He also is a big fan of Lightning like Mia and Tia, but also seems to be aquainted with antagonist Tommy Joe. Abilities Fred sometimes describes abilities involving his rust, such as being able to dirt opponents with it on contact and shed it while at speed. One quote says "I've never been above 65 before!", yet in the game, he can be seen going as fast as 180 MPH, much faster than any car of his time (especially when cloaked in rust and full of tears) should be able to go. Gallery Fred.jpg|Playable (with Doc Hudson Academy Student icon) with mods. RBRace4Modded.jpg|Fred in a Rustbucket Race. Fred bright bumper.jpg|Fred's brightened bumper from Mater-National PS3. Icon Fred a.png|Icon from both games Fred RoR.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama Trivia * Fred and Fillmore are the only 2 Cars characters to have front license plates. **They also have the smallest tires of any character who is not or does not relate in any way to a pitty. **Otto and Tater were at one point also intended to have front license plates, but they did not utilize in the final game. * All NPCs who didn't appear in Cars: The Video Game are mysterious, Fred's part is that it is unknown exactly why he competes in the Rustbucket, He doesn't appear in Rustbucket Race 1's cut scene and Tommy Joe doesn't mention him. * Like Lewis, Count Spatula, and Ginormous, Fred does not appear at all in the PS2 version of Cars: Race-O-Rama. * Fred and Philip are the only characters to appear in road races, but not in any Team Relay races. * Fred is the only unplayable character who appears in both Road Races and Rustbucket Races. * Fred's original diecast was deemed "Out of Scale" and was re-scaled to be smaller than others, these diecasts can also be compared to his video game appearance, having a rougher body and no leftover paint, he also has no tears anywhere on his body. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Rustbucket Race Cars Category:Race O Rama Characters